Jess goes on Take me out
by peg-me-kira
Summary: Jessic Parker from London, welcome to Take me out
1. Welcome to take me out!

Primeval and Take me out Crossover.

_***For this story you just have to forget the fact Jess works at the ARC and knows everyone there***_

"Earlier Fred got it on with Hannah, so now we need a new fish in the sea" shouted Paddy to the camera "So say hello to Jess, our unemployed girly from London!" Jess waved as the crowd cheer and screamed for her. "We now have a new lad in the lift, let the ice see the cream. Single man, reveal yourself"

'Begging, begging, you, put your loving hand at darling' played the music as a boy came down the love lift. He walked from the lift, to the right, to the left and joined Paddy in the centre of the stage. "Take it away" shouted Paddy over the mass of adoring fans.

"**Good evening ladies, my names Hilary and I am from Hampshire!" boomed Becker to the crowd of screaming girls** "**Hilary from Hampshire, girls are you turned on or turned off" said Paddy when the screams had died. Four lights turned off "four lights off and twenty six lights remaining, let's go and have a chat to some of the girls" He said as he walked up to Jess, "so Jess this is your first week, why have you kept your light on?"** "**Well Paddy, he is very good looking and he seems like the type of guy that doesn't show off but I can't be too sure now"** "**Okay," Paddy said and walked over to Sarah, "so Sarah why did you turn your light off?"** "**Well Hilary, you look like a really nice guy but I don't think I can say your name without laughing, sorry?" said Sarah sniggering.** **Paddy walked away and stood next to Laura "So Laura, why is your light still shining bright?"** "**Because Paddy, you have found me the one that I want!"** "**Right, well done Hilary" Paddy said as he walked to meet Becker in the middle of the stage once again "Hilary has sailed though round one but can you hold on for the next round? Remember no liking"** "**No lighting" replied the girls and the audience.**

The video started the play but Jess wasn't paying attention she was in love and she wasn't going to turn off her light for anything. The studio was dark and everyone was looking at the immense screen in the heart of the room apart from Jess, she quickly decided to look at the screen because it would look a bit weird. She started to look up at the screen yet she did not watch it, she heard a couple of lights turn off but not too many. When the video had ended the lights came back on and everyone looked to the front.

"You lost ten lights in that round but look on the bright side you still have sixteen, let's have a talk with some of the girls who turned their lights off, Alison, Lydia" Paddy took a couple of light steps and was soon over standing next to them, "You two are the twins of the series, why did you both turn you lights off, starting with Lydia"

"Well when Hilary said that his work normally gets in the way of social events, I was like no-no and turned my light off without a second thought answered Lydia.

"And Alison?" asked Paddy smoothly.

"Well I agree with Lydia, you seem like such I nice guy but I need to be the one looked after, not your job" said Alison looking sorrowful.

"So Hilary, what is your job because you didn't say that in the video?" asked Paddy his eyes boring into Hilary, making him spill.

"Well I work for the government Paddy, it is very secret and hard yet very rewarding"

"Okay well will the remaining girls keep their lights on when we hear from your work friends' James, Abby and Conner!" shouted Paddy

"Oh no" muttered Hilary under his breath because he knew this could only end badly.

The video started and Hilary looked up nervously awaiting his fate. It was Conner who spoke first "Well Hilary is a really nice, kind, caring, sweet guy and if I was a girl I would so date him because his is fit!" Becker put his mouth in his hand and sniggered. Next Abby spoke.

"Well I agree with Conner completely but Becker has an obsession with guns…" at this Becker and Jess heard lights go out about six by the sound of it "don't get the wrong end of the stick Becker is protective but really sweet when he wants to be" one light went out. Next it was James' turned- the turn Hilary was dreading.

"Well Hilary, Hilary, Hilary he is a very nice man that obeys orders and will protective things or people with his life…" Lester continued but all of what he was saying was praise. Hilary looked up satisfied. When the second video had finished Paddy walked over to Hilary.

"You lost seven lights in that round, I'm just going to have a gossip the some of the girls. Laura you have had your light on all the time"

"Yes I have Paddy, Hilary you are lush and I would really like to go out you!" said Laura confidently.

"Now" said Paddy as he walked from Laura to Hilary "The power is in your hands" he made a movement that looked like he was pulling the power from the girls and giving it to Hilary, Hilary took it blissfully. "Go on and change if from nine girls to two girls." Hilary walked over to the girls and just turned off the lights of the girls he didn't like. Out went Jane, Emily, Katie, Lucy, Jess, Kelly, Sapphire's lights leaving only Jess and Laura. "I see you have taken a fancy to Laura and Jess. The girls know all they need about you but what do you want to know about the girls? You have one question make it a good one."

"Okay ladies if we were on a date and I had to go to work what would you do?" asked Hilary.

"Let's start with you Laura"

"Well I would walk home and wait for you to come and we would have a house party just us to" answered Laura.

"I would be very upset but wouldn't mind because I would know the work it important to you" said Jess.

"You have heard what the girls have to say, so now turn one girl off and take one girl out. Who should he pick?" shouted Paddy.


	2. Meet agian?

Hilary briskly walked over and turned Jess's light off. Jess looked devastated. Laura walked over to join Becker and Paddy in the middle of the stage. Jess watched her chance walk away from her.

Next Week

"Last week Hilary go together with Laura" said Paddy "and as we all know it didn't works out" he walked over to Jess "I have a note written by Hilary for Jess, it says; Dear Jess, I know now I made the wrong decision, I'm not very good at making decisions on the spot. I really hope you forgive me and I wish we can see each other soon, aw isn't that sweet" ask Paddy, the crowed 'Awed'

Jess' first day at work in the ARC

She was sure someone was supposed to meet her, they did as they rounded the corner Jess stared mouth open- it was Hilary, the person she had met at Take me out. He had said he wanted to see her again…


End file.
